


Domestic Romance with a Hot Cat Lady

by IAmPieSyrup



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Hat Kid is only mentioned tho, I'm p sure I made this gender neutral but it can be read as any gender, Other, this is the first fic I've written in like 3 year's bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPieSyrup/pseuds/IAmPieSyrup
Summary: The Empress is having a really bad day so you decide to take her to your place for some cuddles.
Relationships: The Empress (A Hat in Time)/Reader, The Empress (A Hat in Time)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Domestic Romance with a Hot Cat Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad but I got zero votes for it so I just decided to post it here bc I think most people go to AO3 for fics lol. Hopefully this gets more attention I worked pretty hard on it and its just kinda discouraging when you write something and barely anyone appreciates it. I did do this as a request and the person who requested liked it so that's good! But I kinda wished more people would like it so it's here now. Also sorry the title is wack I wouldn't think of anything. I'll stop rambling now sorry lol.

You're on your way to Le Félin, your girlfriend's jewelry store in Nyakuza Metro. The buzz of the many trains and loud meows and chatter of the cats fill your ears on your peaceful walk to the store. You shove your hands in the pockets of your jacket, the chill air of the underground city seeping into your fingers and making them numb. You let out a sigh and watch as your breath dissipates into the air as you finally reach your destination. 

You see the lights in the shop are still on, which is good since you really didn't want to walk all the way back to your place in the cold. You make your way to the doors and grab the handle of one of them, wincing a little at touching the cold metal. You open it and see Empress leaning over her desk, an irritated look on her face. You frown a bit, since you never like seeing your loved one upset, and walk over to her. 

"Hey, what's up? You look a bit more dead inside than usual, hon," you say a bit jokingly, trying to lighten her mood a little. 

She lets out an exasperated sigh and grumbles with a snarl, "This hat-wearing brat stole all my Time Pieces and my dumb good-for-nothing underlings let her get away! I don't even know why I pay them, all they do is make things worse. I even paid that little brat too!" 

You honestly have no idea what she's talking about, you have no idea what a Time Piece is either, but you decide to try to comfort her anyway. 

You reach out and grab her scarred paw and intertwine your fingers with hers as you say, "That sucks a lot, hon, but at least you still have a lot left, so you didn't lose too much. And it's not like you lost so much you're bankrupt, you still have enough to conquer this whole city." You look into her heterochromatic blue and yellow eyes and give her a soft smile, hoping to cheer her up. 

She doesn't say anything but lets out another sigh. You frown a bit, and she gives your hand a little squeeze. 

You suddenly blurt out, "Would you like to come back to place?" Your face flushes to red as you realize the implications of what you said, even though you didn't mean it in that way. 

"That would be nice actually," Empress says giving you a small smile and letting go of your hand to walk around the corner of her desk. She intertwines your fingers again and walk towards the doors. She shoves the door open so hard you think it might break and she tugs you out into the cold, frigid air.  
You don't have to tell her where you live, since she's already been there multiple times already, albeit some times unexpected.

You met The Empress on your way home from work one night a few months ago. It was cold, but Nyakuza Metro always is at night, when you felt like you were being followed. You looked back and noticed three dark figures holding what looked like bats to you. You felt a shiver go down your spine, whether from the cold or the figures walking closer to you, you weren't sure at the time. As you realized they were walking a lot closer and faster to you, you decided to bolt it down the street, not knowing where you were going. You had made multiple left and right turns before deciding to hide behind a dumpster in a tight alleyway. You secretly hoped you had outran them, but those hopes were crushed when you heard the loud thumps of multiple gang members running in the direction you went in. The footsteps start to slow to where you are, and you slap your hands over your mouth to keep yourself quiet. You had felt tears well up in your eyes as you heard the footsteps walk into the alleyway. They got close enough to where you could see the paws of what you knew were the Nyakuza's gang members standing in front of you. You looked up to see the back end of a bat hit you hard in the forehead before you blacked out.

You woke up in a dark room with a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, which emitted the only light in the room. You tried moving, but found you were tightly bound to a wooden chair with rope. You struggled a little to see if you could try to loosen the ropes, but to your dismay the ropes wouldn't budge. Your head shot up when you heard the creaking of an old door opening and closing. What you saw was a very tall and intimidating cat lady standing in front of you with a smirk on her face. She had grey and black fur, with slicked back white fur resting between her sharp ears. You noticed her eyes were heterochromatic, one being yellow and one a light blue, and were looking at you with great intrigue. You saw she had a scar in the middle of her blue eye, and another scar running down her neck. There was a glimmer on her neck and you noticed she had three golden necklaces underneath her expensive looking black fur-lined coat. You also noticed the three golden rings on her paws as she snaps her fingers to get your attention. You look back up at her with flushed cheeks as you realize that she caught you staring at her.

She speaks up in a heavenly and velvety voice and says, "You know it's not everyday someone decides to run away from my goons. You gave them a good chase though, they were exhausted when they came back here with your unconscious being dragged behind them. Originally I was going to just have them take whatever they found was valuable on you and leave you out in the wet streets, but I decided we could use someone like you in our establishment." 

You stare at her with shock in your eyes. 'Me?? She wants me to join her gang?' you thought to yourself while you contemplated whether or not you should accept her offer. The job you have running an old convenience store at the moment wasn't the best and it's not like it paid greatly, so you might just agree considering you're not doing anything else in your boring life. 

"Y'know that uh, might actually be a good idea," you told her, your voice a little hoarse from not speaking for a while. 

Her smirk turns into a grin at what you said, "That's great! Because we weren't going to let you go anyway," she says walking towards you with a knife she brought out from underneath her coat. Your heart leaps into your throat for a second until you see her cutting the ropes tying you to the chair. 

"Um, thank you," you say to her while you rub your itching wrists. 

"No problem, dear. Now, let's get you cleaned up, you have a new job to attend to after all," she replies with a hand reaching towards you to help you up from the chair. You take her hand and grasp it lightly before she gently tugs you up. She lets go of your hand when she sees you can walk on your own and leads you to the door. 

You and The Empress got along quite well after that, and she visited you many times in your new apartment she lent you to give you any new assignments. You worked as her personal assistant and somewhat of a bodyguard, so you were around her all the time, which you didn't mind. You two got closer as the days went by and around five months after you started working for her, you confessed your growing feelings to her one morning. That was the first time you ever saw her look taken aback by something, but she quickly told you she returned those feelings. You've been in a relationship for four months since then and you realize your anniversary is coming up soon. You start thinking about what you should do together when The Empress suddenly stops and you run into her and get a face full of coat fur. 

"We're here, dear. You should really pay more attention to where you're going," she says with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, I'm sorry," you reply back, a little embarrassed about running into her.

"It's fine, dear. Now let's go inside, it's quite cold out." 

She leads you up to the front door and pulls out a key from her pocket and unlocks the door. You completely forgot she had a spare key to your apartment that she kept with her. She then pulls you through the door and closes it with a loud slam and turns towards you. She embraces you in a tight hug and rests her head in the crook of your neck and lets out a sad sigh. You both stand there for awhile until you feel your arms start to cramp up.

"Hey uh, hon? Would you like to move to the bedroom? It'll be more comfortable there," you say, trying not to strain your words as the cramping in your arms gets tighter. 

She lets out a small hum that sounds more like a purr that buzzes through your shoulder and sends a shiver down your spine. You take that as a yes and she releases her death grip on you. You both walk down the hall to the bedroom, her a bit sluggishly. She realize she must've had an awful day today and decide to cuddle with her for a bit before passing out when you get to the bed. The door to your bedroom was left open so you just walked through and ripped the covers off your bed once you reached it. You walk over to Empress and help her get into the bed and put the covers and blankets over her. You go around to the other side and climb in to wrap your arms around her waist. She turns over to hug you better and rests her head on your shoulder again. You both lie there for a bit before you start to drift off as you feel her purring against your neck. The purring slowly lulls you to sleep and you fall asleep with her in your arms. 

——— 

You wake up to the sun glaring you in the eyes and your girlfriend still wrapped around you. Her head seems to have moved to your chest and you move one of your hands to run your fingers through her hair. She purrs a little bit, which seems to have woken her up. Her eyes shoot open and her pupils look like sharp slits. She looks up at you, her pupils turning into small orbs now, and she seems to calm down a bit seeing it's just you and let's you continue your petting as her eyes close again. You watch as she slowly falls back asleep and you feel your eyes flutter shut too. You decide it's better to get more sleep in since she's been so stressed lately. You also doubt anyone cares about the jewelry shop opening a little late today.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! Feedback and critique is greatly appreciated too if you wanna give me advice for better writing techniques and such! I might write more depending on how well people like this but anyways have a good day and hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
